Itachi's Prisoners
by SuicidalMuffinz91
Summary: Itachi has Naruto and Sasuke locked away, making them do things to each other. They go along with it just to please him, but they too find enjoyment out of it. Please Review, Rated M for Yaoi, some intense moments. This is complete, I won't be adding onto this because the story basically tells you what happens everyday. But I hope you enjoyed it.


Naruto and Sasuke were laying on a pallet made on the floor, they were both in

the same predictiment, both were chained to the wall by the neck, across the

room from each other. Itachi's doing, he had a odd obsession over watching them

kiss and get kinky, he video taped them, either kissing, biting, or doing some

kind of S&M crap. They couldn't escape, Sasuke secretly enjoyed being watched,

the excitement of it was a turn on for him, Naruto however would become

nervous like he was a high school virgin, it was cute, he'd start blushing madly,

he would start stuttering, acting all innocent, but when he gets in the heat of it,

he loved biting and leaving hickies. He's like a bad boy in disguise. Itachi came in

with his daily camcorder, setting it up, then entered the cage they were kept in,

unlocking the chain connecting them to the wall he pushed them toward the bed,

walked out the cage door, locked it. Looking at both of them, he told them to

begin, and they would get dinner.

Sasuke had hunger knawing at his stomach and left him feeling a bit moody, he

grabbed Naruto and pushed him on the bed and held his wrists in both his hands

so he wouldn't resist, Naruto lit up like break lights and started stuttering like

mad. Sasuke did what he thought he was best at and started teasing Naruto's

mouth with his own, grazing his lips before pulling back and repeating till

Naruto opened his mouth to him, slowly touching his tongue to Naruto's and

swirling around his teeth, sucking his bottom lip then gently biting his way

down to Naruto's neck, getting sexy growls from Naruto. That was when Naruto

got fed up with Sasuke's teasing, flipping him over and he returned the favor by

sucking and biting hard down on Sasuke neck and kissing down his body, he

pulled down the only piece of clothing they were both were reasonable only

allowed to have, a knee length pair of trousers, after removing them and he

grabbed Sasuke's hardening cock, he closed his lips over his and stroked again

and again, his lips cutting off his moans and made him start getting hard himself.

Sasuke was clawing Naruto's back while pleading and begging for him to give

him more, Naruto chuckled and moved down his body again toward the spot he

knew Sasuke wanted him to touch. Taking Sasuke erection in his hand and

rubbing up and down, he bend to send his tongue from the bottom to the top,

sucking the head into his mouth and moving his mouth to Sasukes bucking, he

had his hands twisted into his hair holding Naruto's head while moving his hips

to Naruto's bobbing. Sasuke soon climaxed into Naruto's mouth and jerked with

escasy, Naruto swallowed Sasukes release and roughly massaged his limp cock

licking up beads of cum he missed. Naruto proceeded to pull Sasukes legs over

his shoulders and slipped two fingers into Sasuke's ass, stretching and scissoring

him, prepping him for entry. After removing his fingers from Sasuke he

positioned himself to Sasuke's opening, he thrust deeply into him and kissed his

lips to quiet his cry.

Naruto slowly brought his thrusts up to a quick and steady pace, only going

harder when Sasuke demanded it. Naruto knew he was hitting Sasukes prostate

dead on because Sasuke would squeal and grunt, which he found hysterical but a

little cute. It wasn't long till Sasuke finally came again all over his own stomach

and Narutos, Naruto pulled out and vigoriously stroked himself till he too came

all over Sasuke's stomach. When they had gone back to breathing normally, they

washed each other in the corner where Itachi had decently at least left them a

water basin. Once done cleaning up and walking to the front of the cage, they

noticed their food was already on the ground and Itachi was gone with his

camcorder. Sitting down next to each other they talked while eatting.

Sasuke: You know you don't have to bite me everytime my brother forces us to

have sex for his enjoyment. I have no doubt he's probably jacking off to that right

now.

Naruto: Yeah, but maybe I like marking you.

Naruto leaned over and scraped his teeth over his neck, tenderly nipping his

sensitive flesh causing Sasuke to moaning. Naruto chuckling moved away to

finish his meal, Sasuke gave a displeased glare.

Sasuke: I'm the teaser, dobe!

Naruto: Not anymore...

Sasuke gave him a death glare and a "hmmpt", turning his head back to his own

food. They finished in silence and walked to the bed to sleep for the night for

Itachi would wake them up early in the morning to chain them back to the wall

before giving them breakfast. It was the same everyday, chained to the wall in

the morning to get breakfast then just a little touch here and there for lunch then

at night a full display for dinner and off to bed just to have the same thing

happen the next day.


End file.
